Our Friend Millie
by Fairywm
Summary: How much difference can one girl make?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: We've Tried!**_

 **Summary: An older Muggle-born tries to explain to Harry and Hermione that they have tried to get Binns and Snape fired and also update the curriculum.**

 **AN: In a lot of fanfics, including my own oneshot** _ **The Mistake of Harry Potter and Snape**_ **, Harry has done something to get Snape and Binns fired.** **I don'** **t think that, after fifteen years, no one has tried before. I also know that Harry and Hermione weren** **'** **t friends until Halloween, but it works this way.**

 **AN2: Thanks to my betas, darrelldeam and LadyLini, for all their help making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own. This is going to be a short story based upon a few oneshots that were in Little of this, More of that. It probably will not be more than eight chapters long and more than likely will not go past first year, but who knows if there is enough demand it might. Updates will be sporadic as this is mostly to get over writers block.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, going over their first week at Hogwarts. They weren't trying to keep their conversation to themselves.

"Honestly," Hermione said, exasperated, "I don't know why they keep Professors Snape, Binns, and Quirrell here. I mean, I have a lot of respect for professors, but we aren't learning anything in their classes. How am I going to pass my OWLs if I'm not learning anything?" she asked as she scooped some eggs onto her plate. "Eat more, Harry." She put some eggs on Harry's plate. She didn't understand why he didn't eat much. Most boys she knew ate like they were never going to eat again.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said. "I can't even stay awake in Binns class, and Snape hates me," he said, taking a bite of his toast "Quirrell is just plain useless. I can't understand how he got the job. His class makes my head hurt. I'm not really hungry. I promise I'll finish my toast and eat more at lunch." He shoved away the plate of greasy eggs. They were making him queasy just looking at them.

"That'll have to do I guess, but promise me you'll eat more than just a sandwich. And it's _Professor_ Binns, _Professor_ Quirrell, and _Professor_ Snape, Harry," Hermione corrected him. "Besides, I'm sure Professor Snape doesn't hate you. He's a professor. That would be unprofessional of him. Though," she mused, "he really doesn't act professional." She shook her head. "But that is beside the point. He is still a professor, and you should treat him with respect."

"Respect?" Harry stared in wide-eyed shock at his friend. "How can I respect someone who talks to me like that? Were you even in the same class that I was? There is nothing there for me to respect! He's almost as bad as my uncle, and I have no respect for him. I think we should find a way to get them removed."

A seventh year Muggle-born girl sitting next to Harry heard their comments and turned to them with a small smile. "Do you two firsties honestly think we haven't tried? Do you really believe you're the first? We've been trying to get Snape and Binns fired since my year got here and I'm sure it's been tried in before us. Snape is mean to all Gryffindors. If he acted like that in the Muggle World, he would have been fired on the spot. And if you think that is bad, wait till third year, when you have your electives. Then you'll see some really bad professors." She held out her hand to the two young students. "I'm Millie Foster. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Millie," Hermione said, shaking her hand. "What do you mean you've tried? I mean, what have you done so far?" Her mind was racing, considering all the ways they could get someone fired in the Muggle World. "And what are you talking about our electives? Aren't they supposed to help us get better jobs when we graduate?

"Hi," Harry said, shaking Millie's hand. "I'm Harry, and this is Hermione. Forgive her. She's on a tangent."

Hermione apologized softly, then perked up, looking at Mille expectantly.

"Everyone knows who you are, Harry. Nice to meet you too, Hermione," Millie said with a smile. "As for what we've done… We've petitioned the Governors and we talked to our Head of House and we've even talked to the Headmaster. Some have talked to the Ministry, but none of it has worked. The Weasley twins have tried pranking Snape for about a month, hoping that he would quit, but that just made him meaner," she said with a sad shake of her head, remembering the terror of that month. They lost more points that month than ever before for things like breathing and other made up infractions. The twins quit soon after that. She shook her head and got back to the discussion. "I'm not saying all the electives are bad… Just be careful what you pick. Read the course description carefully before you decide. But you have a few years before that, so don't worry about it now. Just keep that thought for then, yeah."

"Have you written to the parents?" Hermione asked, wondering how so many avenues hadn't worked.

"Yeah," Millie replied. "We're not stupid, you know, but since they're mostly muggles or Muggle-born, no one will listen to them. The ones that are pure-blood are seen as blood traitors, so they aren't listened to either. Some of us even tried to leave the school, but there's a spell on the invitation and when you reply, you're effectively making a contract that states you'll stay at Hogwarts until at least your OWL's or your wand will be snapped and your memories wiped. They said, if we left, they'd also bind our magic," she finished, shaking her head in disgust. She had been one of the few that had tried that.

The two firsties looked at each other in shock. They didn't know about this. Hermione wondered if her parents knew. Both were now wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

"What did the Headmaster say?" Harry asked quietly.

"He said he trusts Snape explicitly and that we were exaggerating. I'm not sure how he came to that conclusion when the points counter backs our story, but there you have it," Millie said with a resigned shrug. "After the last war, there were trials for the Death Eaters. Death Eaters are followers of You-Know-Who," she explained, seeing their blank faces. "Anyway, Snape was a Death Eater, but Dumbledore stood up for him at his trial and said he was a spy. Most of us here think he is keeping Snape here to protect him from the other Death Eaters that were never caught or got off." She shrugged again. "So the chances of him getting fired are very low."

"And Binns?" Hermione asked. "How do they justify Binns? Or Quirrell, for that matter?"

"Well, he's tradition, isn't he? He's been at Hogwarts for so long that they think of him as a fixture," Millie replied. "Quirrell use to teach Muggle Studies, and then went away for a year and came back like this. He was actually a good professor back then—he didn't stutter. But I wouldn't worry too much about him. The DADA position is cursed, so he won't be here next year." She waved off her last statement.

"This is horrible," Hermione said as saddness filled her brown eyes. "I gave up going to a prestigious school to come here, just because Professor McGonagall said that it would be harmful for me not to. She told my parents that I could be great in the wizarding world."

"She lied," Millie said bluntly. "Muggle-borns are second-class citizens in this world—the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." Her voice softened at the devastated look forming on the resident bookworm's face. "However, I recommend you learn all you can, and then tutor yourself with Muggle studies in the summer so you don't fall too far behind. Then, you can make your way to the top of any profession you want outside of this backwards place. It's kinda like thumbing your nose at these stuck up bigots, yeah." A twinkle forming in her eyes, it was what her plans were. Screw these pure-bloods, she was going to use their education and make her own way.

"Well, that leaves me out," Harry said sadly shoulders slumping in defeat. "There's no way the Dursleys will let me study in the summer. They keep me too busy for that anyway," he said hanging his head.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said giving her friend a one-armed hug. "I'll talk to my parents, and if we can't get you out of that house, then we can at least visit or have you visit often. I'll find some way to help you keep up with your studies. My dad can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be—he'll scare you relatives straight," she said smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry gave her a small, shaky smile. It was good to have friends.

"Actually, why don't we talk to some of the other students that live in the Muggle World? We can get a group of us together, along with our parents, and make sure you're treated right. No one should have to suffer for being magical. We'll think of something," Millie said, giving the sad boy a hug on his other side. "I'll talk to a bunch of people tonight and we'll start writing home to see what can be done," she added, deep in thought. She looked at the small boy in front of her and asked softly, "They're not hurting you, are they? Because that's against the law and we can get you removed from that house if they are."

With his eyes tearing up at the caring of the two girls surrounding him, Harry answered, "No. They just don't feed me a lot and give me loads of chores. But no, they don't hit me." He decided to keep the part about the cupboard to himself for now. It was something he never wanted anyone to know. Now that he had been moved to the smallest bedroom, it was in the past anyway.

"Okay, Harry," Millie said, turning back to her now lukewarm breakfast. "I'll start things rolling on my end. You know I'm graduating this year, so I'll have plenty of time to drop by your house and tutor you. You can pay me, if you like. Actually, that might be better—then I can tell your relatives to sod off." And oh she had plans brewing in her head for those bastards. Millie never could abide child abusers, even if it was only mental abuse. However, she knew that that was a lot harder to prove than bruises and by the time Harry left Hogwarts he would be fattened up enough that malnutrition would be impossible to prove.

"Thanks, Millie," Harry said, feeling better than he did when he first sat down. He grabbed another piece of toast and took a bite, then wondered how he would pay his newfound friend. "I'll get some galleons from Gringotts, if you can take me to the Alley. I can pay you for the whole summer in one go, if that helps. Do you need it in galleons or pounds?" he asked after he had swallowed his toast, turning to Millie with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Pounds if you please," Millie said with a smile, she could put off her plans for a few months and maybe they would work something out to keep it up for the next few summers as well. "I really don't plan on coming back to this world for a long time. Now, getting back to what you were talking about before, I suggest that you get as many firsties together as you can and create a study group. I meant what I said about learning as much as you can, and the only way you're going to do that is independent studies. If you can, get them from every house. I'd also suggest you meet in an empty classroom to protect the students that might be bullied for hanging out with you. Set a rotation schedule so you're all not seen leaving at the same time."

"I'll work something up," Hermione said, already going through her timetable. She started making notes out to people that could benefit from such a study group, intending to pass them on to their recipients either in class or after. If she planned it right, this could really work.

"I also suggest you get some pure-bloods in your group. They'll be able to tell you more about what is happening in the government and what laws apply to you. They'll also know more about the creatures you'll find here and how they are treated," Millie said thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin. "We've got some neutral families in our group, and they've helped out a lot. I'm gonna keep in touch with them after I graduate."

All three turned back to their breakfast, thinking about what was going to happen to them during the rest of their time spent at Hogwarts. The younger two were sad that their dreams had been ripped apart, but they also had hope for the future, assuming that what Millie had suggested came to pass.

So, with that in mind, Harry and Hermione made a pact in which they agreed they would do their damnedest to prove that this biased world wouldn't hold them back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: What? We Can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t Jog?**_

 **AN: This chapter also comes from Little of this, More of that. The poll wanted to take the ones that went together out and make them separate stories. So here is this one with some minor changes to make it a story and not a few oneshots. All the information on the Transfiguration Courtyard can be found on Harry Potter wiki.**

 **AN2: Thanks to my betas, darrelldeam and LadyLini, for all their help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

It was a few days later and Harry was walking to the Great Hall. He had been up earlier and wanted to go jogging or something. It wouldn't do to get out of shape and have Dudley catch him off guard when he went home during summer break. From what he noticed, most wizards don't exercise. There weren't any gym classes and the only work-out they got was from climbing the stairs and the occasional flying lesson.

He had looked out a window and glanced at the lake, but didn't see anyone, so he figured that the students just let themselves go. ' _Maybe I_ _'_ _ll go jogging by the lake. It_ _'_ _s really far from the castle, though. It might get really cold during the winter,'_ he thought to himself.

It was then that Harry heard a group of people coming his way. They were chattering merrily and didn't seem to be any trouble, so he continued down the stairs. As the voices got closer, he noticed a large group of people wearing jogging suits coming his way. He recognized one of the girls; it was his friend Millie "Morning, Millie," he called to her to get her attention. "What's going on?"

She turned to Harry her red face, shining with sweat and then a smile broke across it as she recognized the firsties. "Oh! Hey, Harry! We're just finishing up our morning exercises and now we're going to take a shower. I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?" she greeted and was just about to turn away when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Oh, I was just thinking I might do that. I didn't see anyone around the lake so I figured no one did," Harry replied with a shrug and shuffled his feet a little. He still wasn't use to talking to upper years, even Millie.

"The lake? Why would we go to the lake when we have a courtyard here in the castle? It's still cold in the winter, but it's inside so it is not as windy," she asked in confusion as she wiped her face off with the towel hanging around her neck. "You silly firsties are always thinking that you're the first to think of something." She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Oi! Get off!" Harry pushed her hand away and tried vainly to right his hair. "It's messy enough without your help. And I didn't think I was the first. Remember, I told you I checked for other people. It's not like they give tours of the castle, so how would I know there are courtyards?" he asked indignantly. "So what's this courtyard like, and where is it?"

Millie waved at her friends to tell them to go on without her. Harry noticed that some of her friends were in different Houses, and he was pretty sure he saw a few from Slytherin. He looked to Millie with his face scrunched up in concern and confusion. He knew she said she studied with other Houses, but not Slytherin. He had been warned not to make friends with them. He was told that the upper year snakes would hurt him for being in Gryffindor.

"Noticed that did ya?" Millie asked amusement etched on her face. "Don't worry; these guys have been working out with me for years. We just make sure that no one bothers them or us." She settled against the wall arms folded and ankles crossed and back on the wall. "Now about your question on the courtyard, it's called the Middle or Transfiguration courtyard. It's off the Transfiguration classroom; about two doors down you can see an arch. You probably haven't gone that far down the hall. Anyway this courtyard has grass in the open area, centuries old tree. There is one massive iron Armillary Sphere that stands in the center. It's not as big around as the lake, but we just jog around it a bit more to make up for it, yeah. Near the center is a nice spot to do jumping jacks and the like. And like I said, it's inside and not far from the Great Hall, though we have to trudge up the stairs to get clean afterwards. We just call it the cooling down part of our work out."

"Oh. Do you think I can join you? And can I ask my friends and bunkmates?" Harry asked practically jumping in place, getting excited. "Do you think I can meet more people from different Houses? Maybe while were working out we could get them interested in that study group. You guys should ask the other first years if they want to join so they don't have to feel left out," he chastised a mocking gleam in his emerald eyes. She was just so easy to talk to.

"Sure, kid, no problem. You can ask anyone you want. It's no secret. You're right, though, we did sort of forget to ask you guys. Well, I'm off. I'm starting to reek." And with that she straightened up and jogged up the stairs to get cleaned up before breakfast.

Harry finished making his way to the Great Hall. He sat at the table and thought about what he had just learned. This would be great, especially if he could get Ron and Hermione to join in. It would also help him clear his mind. He always felt better after he got over the adrenalin rush caused by Dudley chasing him.

The food appeared on the table, but Harry just pulled out a potions book and waited for his friends. After a while, Hermione joined him. "Good morning, Harry! What are you doing up so early? You're usually still in bed."

"Oh," Harry said, putting his book beside his plate. "Morning, Hermione. I was thinking about getting some exercise so I won't get out of shape. I didn't see anyone by the lake, so I didn't know there was a group of people that got up before breakfast and went to the courtyard by the Transfiguration classroom. Which is good, 'cause I really didn't want to go to the lake. I ran into Millie, and she said we could join her. Damn," he said, snapping his fingers — ignoring Hermione's "language, Harry."— "I forgot to ask her what time. Do you want to join?" he asked turning imploring eyes once again to his friend.

"Well, I'm not really an exercise person, but I suppose I can walk around the courtyard while you run," she said, not wanting to abandon her friend.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Maybe if you like that you could work your way up to jogging. I know I think better when I get some running in. Millie's group is from all the different Houses, she said they were going to talk to the first-years and get some of them to join in. Maybe we can meet people there for our study group."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully at that, her mind already revising her study guide for the different groups of people.

They were soon joined by Ron, Neville and the other boys from first year. The first year girls didn't seem to be down yet, probably still getting ready or something silly like that. Everyone started loading their plates. "Wat 'ere you 'alkin about?" came the garbled voice of Ron.

"Really, Ronald, is it too much to ask to swallow before you talk? How are we supposed to understand you?" Hermione huffed.

Ron swallowed. "Whatever. I said, 'what were you talking about?' " He took another bite of his eggs while he waited for them to answer.

"Well, I was asking Hermione if she wanted to go to the Transfiguration Courtyard with me and some others early in the mornings so we can do some exercise," Harry said, taking a bite of his breakfast. After a week and a half his tummy was taking food better and the greasy eggs didn't make him as queasy.

"Really," said Dean, "that'd be great. I'm getting all flabby what with all this lazing around." He grabbed his not-flabby tummy and tried to wiggle it. "My coach woulda killed me if he'd known. Did ya say others were there? Can I come too?" he asked bouncing in his seat, he too had been wondering where to go to get some jogging in.

The wizard-raised boys were looking on with something akin to horror. "What's jogging?" Neville asked, interested. If Dean said it keeps him from being flabby, then maybe Neville could start and lose some of this baby fat. It certainly did sound better than lying in his bed every morning while he waited for the others to get up. He didn't like going anywhere alone yet. He hadn't heard Harry leave this morning so he must have gotten up earlier than Neville had.

"Get up early?" Ron said in disbelief at the same time as Neville. "Are you mental? Why would you want to get up any earlier than we already do?"

Hermione turned to Neville and ignored Ron, then went about explaining to him what a normal morning workout consisted of. Arms mimicking each exercise as she went over them. Poor Neville trying vainly to understand.

Harry turned to Dean. "I ran into my friend Millie, she's in seventh year, and she and a group of people from all of the houses get up and work out. You can join, if you like. When she gets down here I'm gonna ask what time." Then he turned to Ron, "You don't have to join if you don't want to, but I'm not going to get lazy during the school year and let my fat cousin catch me and beat me up during the summer, just because I didn't work out here." He turned back to his meal.

Ron's ears turned red. He knew a little about Harry's home life from the discussions that Harry and Hermione had about how they were going to try and make it better. ' _Mental, the both of them, wanting to do school work in the summer—and now wanting to get up early! I_ _'_ _m not going to join in that. I_ _'_ _m going to stay in my nice warm bed until I have to_ _get up.'_ And with a firm nod of his head, he went back to eating.

"Well, I'm in. Just let me know what time, okay, Harry?" Dean said, and then he turned to Seamus and started telling him what they were talking about and trying to convince him to join in.

"Sure, Dean," Harry said to the back of his bunkmate's head with an indulgent smile, used to his inattentive ways. He was glad those two got on so well. Maybe he would put in more effort with Neville. He can't have too many friends after all. Besides, it would do Neville some good too. Merlin knows Ron wasn't really making an effort and Neville seemed to know more about the wizarding world than Ron. Not that Harry was going to stop being friends with Ron, but he wanted to know more about the world he lived in now and Neville would have a different point of view. Harry hoped to make more friends from this expedition into merging his culture with the wizarding one.

Millie joined them and told Harry that she was going to talk to her workout partners and let them know to ask the other firsties. She told all the people that wanted to join the workout group that they got up at 6 a.m. and gathered in the entrance hall. She smirked at some of the groans and told them they'd get use to it. She told them to just wear their most comfortable clothes until they could write home for a jogging suit. She would write to her parents about getting a set for Harry, because she knew his relatives wouldn't get it for him, even if he asked, which he probably wouldn't.

The group of five first years joined Millie and her mates the next morning and when they got to the entrance hall the group looked like it had more than fifteen first-years, all the upper-years Harry had seen yesterday and to Harry's great surprise Professor Flitwick, though that made sense since he had heard the half-goblin was a dueling champion. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, guys welcome to the morning workout," Millie greeted all the first years. "These are all my friends; you should know Professor Flitwick by now. This group meets up every morning. You're under no obligation to stay if you don't like it, this isn't an official club, yeah," she said and then introduced all the people she had been working out with for years and noted some of the firsties from other Houses shy away from the group of Slytherins. "We do however expect you to be polite to everyone," she said firmly as she also noted the sneer on some of the kids from the snake house.

"Morning Millie," came the response from the regulars, and shockingly the professor, as greetings were given all around. They made their way to the courtyard and Harry noted that Millie had been right it wasn't as cold in here and there was very little wind. Someone had told him yesterday that they held flying lessons here. So he would have known about it eventually, but he doubted he would have thought of it as a place to run. There was a worn path around the edge, where you could tell people had been jogging for years.

They went to the center and did stretches and calisthenics for warm up, even Hermione knew that these were important. Harry out lasted the other first-years, except Dean and soon enough it was time to go and get ready for breakfast. Hermione could be seen talking to the other kids that had stopped jogging, because they weren't use to it. She seemed to have procured a piece of parchment and a quill from somewhere and was writing down names. When she was done and noticed that Harry was waiting for her, she blushed and headed his way.

"I was getting names and schedules for our group," she explained when she caught up with him.

"I figured as much. Come on it's a long way back to the dorm," he said still trying to get his breathing under control; he may have pushed himself a little too hard with that last lap. As they went up the stairs Hermione started going on and on about the kids she had signed up, even a few from Slytherin. She was just so happy that Harry didn't stop her.

Millie was behind them talking to one of her older friends. However, she was keeping an eye on her little firsties, making sure they got up the stairs okay. She smiled at the resident bookworm and noted Harry doing the same. She hadn't planned on it, but she was going to mentor these two until she graduated.

 **Hphphp**

 **AN: I got a lot of reviews, thanks for that by the way, that wanted to turn my light and fluffy fic into a more dramatic one. Well, I am using this fic to get over my depression so for now it will stay cheery. However, that might, and I do mean might, change as the chapters go on. Who knows where my muse will take me. All of you are right it is the perfect setup for something more sinister. And before you say anything I know WSSS is not light and cheery, but it won't leave me alone.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and follows. Keep letting me know your opinion and maybe you can change my mind.**

 **This is the last chapter I have prewritten until the end, and that one might change pending on where the story goes. So updates will be slower — maybe, who knows.**

 _On a completely unrelated topic, I got a review on my oneshot_ _ **'Where are Our Points?'**_ _that called me stupid —which I can tell you didn't help my mood at all. They said that after taking one look at Fluffy_ _ **no one**_ _would try again. So I put up a poll to prove him wrong. If you would or wouldn't try and get past Fluffy, at any school age, vote on my poll so I can let that jerk know that he is wrong. Childish? You bet. Petty? Yep. Will it improve my mood? Greatly. That and I just like polls._


	3. Chapter 3: Boys and Trolls

**Chapter 3: Boys and Trolls**

 **AN2: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 **Just a small update, sorry it is so short, but it took a lot just to write this much. Suggestions are welcome, so are reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

All was right in Harry's world; he had good friends, a great study group and was on the Quidditch team. He and Hermione had a bit of a falling out on that last one, but Millie had taken Hermione aside and chastised her for wanting to take something good away from Harry and they were alright now.

It was Halloween and the whole castle smelled of pumpkin and other sweets. Harry couldn't wait for the feast. He had never been to a large Holiday celebration before and wanted to see if it was different from the Muggle one. His friends in the study group told him that though they celebrated with feast and treats the family gatherings were usually quite tame. It was a day to honor the dead and that he should say something to his parents spirits before retiring for the night. He felt that it might give him a bit of closure to do just that.

Harry was walking with Ron, who was complaining about Hermione helping him. He was just about to defend her when Ron called her a nightmare and said that she didn't have any friends. The two boys were pushed apart as a bushy haired girl streaked past them, with tears in her eyes. Figuring his friend needed to have a minute to calm down, he rounded on Ron.

"What is your problem?" Harry all but yelled. "She was only trying to help you, and I hate to say it, but you needed that help," he said getting in the red heads face. His other bunkmates were nodded their heads in agreement. "If I was sitting next to her, I'd of listened to what she was saying. Hermione is the smartest girl in our class. How could you not want her help?" the dark hair boy asked thoroughly disgusted with his friend.

"What do you mean you'd've wanted her help? She is a bossy girl who is always telling people what to do?" the confused Ron asked.

"Don't you want to do well in school so you can get a good job? If you had listened to Hermione, you would have done better at that spell and she wouldn't be crying right now. Does it make you feel better to make someone cry?" Harry asked, hoping that wasn't so. He didn't think he could be friends with a bully.

"Well, no," Ron said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I just didn't think about it."

"Maybe ya should start thinkin' before you speak. 'Cause you're startin' to sound like Malfoy with your name calling," Dean suggested, butting into the conversation. The others around the three nodded in agreement. Ron was always cutting someone one down and they were getting tired of it.

Ron's face morphed in horror. "Really? Do you guys really think that?" he asked. He had never really thought about it before. Coming from a large family, with few outside influences, cut-downs were thrown around a lot. He figured it was the same for friends, not realizing that you had to be close friends for them to let that slide. Maybe he should watch his mouth better, because he really didn't know he was coming off like that blonde haired git.

"Look, Ron, I like you, but I won't be friends with a bully. Think about it. I have to go and find Hermione," Harry said clapping Ron on the back, given the look on Ron's face there was hope for him yet. He then turned and started off the way his best friend had run. He could hear the conversation continue behind him and hoped the others could make Ron see the road he was headed down.

Harry missed his next class trying to find Hermione. He looked everywhere he could think of. Finally he saw Millie and went to catch up with her. "Millie. Hey Millie, wait a minute. I need your help," he called after her.

Millie stopped, waved her friends on and waited for her favorite firstie. "What's wrong Harry? You look frazzled. Did you and Hermione fight again?" she asked concern etching her face. She hated to see the kids fight.

"No, it wasn't me this time. Ron said some mean things about her and she heard him and ran off. I can't find her anywhere," Harry said desperation leaking into his voice. He was frazzled and very worried.

"Don't you worry, my favorite firstie, I'll find your lost lamb, yeah. I can go places you can't and since we're both girls, I think I know where to look. You go to class and let me take care of this," she said hoping to make him feel better. She ruffled his hair and sent him on his way. Harry reluctantly left and went to class. Millie would take care of it.

Millie started with the bathrooms on the ground floor and worked her way up. She finally found her in the one on the second floor. "Come out, come out, where ever you are," she sang in a teasing voice hoping for a laugh. She did hear a snuffled giggle coming from the last cubical.

Hermione slowly came out of the stall. Her hair and face were a mess. The hair was bushier that usual, like the poor girl keep grabbing and pulling it. Red blotches where on her tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. Her usually neat uniform was wrinkled and parts were wet from where she used it to wipe the tears.

"Oh, come here, sweetheart," Millie said opening her arms to the sad little girl. She remembered coming here when she was in first year and someone called her a mudblood. That day was the turning point of her life. She vowed never to let someone make her cry again. It didn't work quite like that, but she was stronger for it. "Tell me what happened," she said after Hermione all but flew into her arms. "You know Harry has been tearing apart the castle looking for you. You have him quite worried, yeah."

"We, ahem," Hermione started and cleared her rough sounding throat and tried again. "We were in charms class learning the levitation spell. I was partnered with that git, Ron. He was waving his wand around and almost poked me in the eye and he was saying the incantation wrong. All I did was trying to help. I don't know why he doesn't like me." Fresh tears started to fall. "Anyway, after class he was walking in front of me and called me a nightmare and said I didn't have any friends. Why would he say that? I've tried to make friends really I have, but they all call me a know-it-all."

"Hermione, you are being silly. Not everyone calls you that. Harry adores you and I know some of your study group thinks you are a good friend." Millie chastised, releasing the hug and wiping the tears with her thumbs. She gave the smaller girl a big smile. "I am your friend too, yeah," she stated as fact. "As for Ron, well friends don't do that, but he is a boy so maybe you could wait and see what he does, yeah."

"Yeah, I think I'm just letting the past get to me. I didn't have any friends in primary," Hermione said with insight that only girls could reach at that age. "How do I stop them from calling me names?"

Millie thought a moment about all she had heard about Hermione and came up with a solution. "Okay, from what I've heard you like to answer all the questions in class, right?" Hermione nodded her head quickly, because it was true. "If you don't want people to call you a know-it-all, then stop doing that all the time." She raised her hands to stop the protest. "Look, I know you're smart, you know you're smart. Everyone knows you're smart. The problem is you're not letting anyone else be smart. They think you're trying to show them they're stupid. I know that's not what you are trying to do, but it comes across like that. So try not answering any questions for two weeks, unless no one else knows the answer. Give it a minute before you raise your hand and let them have a go, yeah," she suggested. She had a friend in her year that had been the same way and this worked for him. Maybe it would work for this little girl too.

"Oh, I never thought of it like that. They really think that?" Hermione asked with dawning realization. That must be what the kids in her primary school thought as well.

"Just give it a try," Millie said petting down the other girls hair and turned to the sink and grabbed a paper towel got it wet and gave it to her. "Clean your face and we'll go to the feast, yeah. We'll let Harry know you're okay." She waved her wand and Hermione's clothes were wrinkle free and dry.

Hermione did as recommended and the two girls left the bathroom and made their way to the Great Hall. Millie hadn't realized they had spent that much time in there. When Harry saw Hermione, his face lit up with a huge smile, he rose from his chair and went to give her a big hug. Seeing Millie stand behind his friend he gave a thumbs-up and then guided Hermione to the seat he had saved for her. Millie went to join her friends at the other end. She told them what happened and then settled down to eat.

The feast was going well until the Defense professor came crashing through the doors, yelling about a troll in the castle. Millie got up and went immediately to the firsties. When Dumbledore told them to go to the tower, she grabbed both their hands so they wouldn't wonder off. The group of Gryffindors had just reached the third floor when an overwhelming pungent smell came drifting down the hall.

The entire house turned as one and saw a giant ugly troll heading towards them. From the middle of the group they heard twin voices yell "Everyone follow us and RUN." The two red headed twins started away from the troll and led them down the corridor to a secret door that was guarded by a picture of a lady dressed in pink. "Hobnobbing," they yelled and the portrait swung open.

The group followed the passage, up two flights of narrow stairs and out on to the seventh floor. No one was really sure how that worked, but hey magic castle. Everyone made it safe to the tower and the twins were seen as the heroes of the hour. Harry was just glad it wasn't him.

That night when Harry was in bed and all his bunkmates were asleep, he looked out the window to the starlit sky and said, "Mum, Dad, I know you are closer to me today. And I just wanted to say, thanks. Thanks for loving me enough to die. Thanks for giving me life. Thanks for just being my mum and dad.

"I've always wondered what you looked like. Everyone tells me Dad and I look exactly alike, except I have Mum's eyes, but no one really says what Mum looks like. If only I had a picture, then I'd know, ya know. Well, that's all I really had to say. Maybe when I can picture you in my head I can talk longer. Thanks again Mum and Dad." And with that he closed his curtains and went to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful red headed woman hugging a man that looked just like him. They smiled a sad smile at him and watched him through the night. He didn't remember it in the morning, but he felt loved.

Hermione did as Millie suggested and didn't raise her hand in class unless no one else did. It took her classmates a few days to realize what she was doing and class participation got higher, much to the relief of the professors. Smiles were starting to come her way and more congratulations on correct answers filled conversations. Ron did apologize, but they still weren't good friends.

Ron stopped himself many times from making cutting remarks and it upset him just how often that was. His friends would wait and see how long it lasted with that temper of his.

Still life was good for Harry.


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch and Friends

**Chapter 4: Quidditch and Friends**

 **AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

It was the day before the first Quidditch match and Harry was nervous. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friend Hermione and some of the boys from his dorm. They had been trying to cheer him up for over twenty minutes now and soon it would be time for the study group to meet and they were hoping to get him out of his funk before then.

Millie came in and noted the long faces and with a smirk she made her way to them. She knew what was going on. She nudged Neville over so she could be sitting directly across from Harry. "So, little firstie, all nervous about tomorrow, huh?" she teased lightly.

"Millie, that's not nice," Hermione scolded, then blushed when Millie turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful, Hermione, your mum is showing, yeah," Millie warned and then turned to Harry and smiled. "Don't look so scared. The pitch is for kids, yeah. There's loads of spells on it to make sure you're okay if something happens. Tell your friend Millie, what's got you so uptight."

"Everyone is going to be watching me," Harry said raising his pale face and looking at his oldest friend. "they are all going to be counting on me to win the game."

"Kinda full of yourself there, yeah? Why do you think they'll only be watching you? Sure you can stop the game by catching the snitch, but there are other players that'll be making scores too. Silly little firstie, always thinking you're so special," she teased with a smile showing she was just joking and reaching over and messing with the dark haired boy's hair, just because she knew it would snap him out of it.

"Oi, leave off will ya? How many times do I have to tell ya?" Harry snapped and tried once more to straighten his hair.

Millie just smiled and shrugged her shoulders causing the young man in front of her to glare. "So tell me about your study group. I heard you have some tough ones, yeah," she suggested now that his mind was off Quidditch maybe she could keep it off for a few more minutes.

"Well…" Hermione started, and then stopped when Millie looked at her again with the raised eyebrow. She blushed and waved her hand to Harry indicating he should answer.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of kids that are really struggling. Hermione helps them a lot. So do some of the smarter ones. Let's see we've actually got; Sally Anne Perks, Megan Jones, Leanne Smarts, Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff. They are pretty okay class wise, but we're all getting better at working together and learning loads more. Then there's me, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, and Dean from Gryffindor. Neville is really smart when it comes to plants and we're trying to figure out a way we can bring that to his potions. Hey, maybe you can help Millie?" he said in a questioning voice.

"Sure, I can drop by and lend a hand. I'm not much good with potions, but I should be able to help a firstie, yeah."

"That'd be great," Harry said beaming a smile her way. Even Hermione and the other student who was scary smart (in potions) were hard pressed in helping Neville get over his fear of Snape. "Oh, umm, okay we only have two people from Ravenclaw; Michael Corner and Sue Li and they are almost as scary as Hermione. They don't need a study group, but you've seen them in the mornings when we work out and they decided to tag along."

Harry dropped his voice and leaned closer to Millie and motioned her closer as well. When she complied he said, "We've got Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Tracey Davis and sometimes Daphne Greengrass, but only one of their House knows. Darren Falster, he's a seventh year, he makes sure they get to and from the group without trouble," he whispered and then leaned back in his seat when he was done.

Millie shot him and his friends a proud smile. "You guys did really good, yeah. Are you using that classroom I showed you?" This time she looked at Hermione to let her know she could answer if she wanted.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Oh, it's a great place. We sit in the students' chairs and take turns pretending to be the teacher. You might not think it but Cra… I mean one of the bigger kids is really good a potions. He does better than me. So we all take turns and tutor what we're good at. If it wasn't for Harry, I'm sure we would all fail Defense this year." She gave a one-armed hug to her best friend, who blushed to the roots of his hair.

Millie looked at her watch and noted the time. She reached over and ruffled Harry's hair again making the kids around them laugh. "Well, my job here is done. Harry is not moping and all his friends are laughing at him, now I've got to run. You guys should get to your study group, yeah. Buck up Harry, you'll be fine tomorrow." And she got up and left the Great Hall.

"She might as well be your big sister, the way she carries on with you," Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh, is that what big sisters do? Embarrass their little brothers?" Harry asked perking up and running that happy thought through his mind.

"Oh yeah. Mine goes out of her way to make me blush. I really miss her and I'm glad I'll see everyone at Christmas."

"Yeah, Millie said she is staying for Christmas this year, so it won't be just me and the Weasleys in the dorms. I know just what I'm getting her for a present as well. If I tell you can you tell me if you think she'd like it?" Harry asked Dean since he had an older sister.

"Sure, mate, glad to help," the darker boy said, clapping his friend on the back, knowing that Millie would like almost anything Harry bought her.

The five from the study group got up and gathered their books to go and meet the rest. Now that Harry was distracted from the game tomorrow he got down to studying.

The next morning dawned bright and early. The sky was perfect, only the occasional fluffy cloud played across its expansive blue horizon. The air was warm, but Harry knew that higher up it would be cooler so he made sure to put on an extra jumper under his Quidditch gear.

All the first year Gryffindor's were settled around Harry, making sure his mood didn't sink again. They got him to eat some porridge and toast. Soon enough Oliver Wood, the team captain, came by and collected Harry. Harry left with the chorus of "Good luck, Harry/Potter" and "Be careful, Harry" from his and other tables, bar Slytherin, though he did receive a nod from Crabbe.

The rest of the group got up to head to the bleachers. Millie and her friends joined the firsties, because they wanted to share their Omnioculars. Hermione and Dean had a sign that wanted to vote for Harry Potter for President. President of what, it didn't say.

The game was going strong, but Slytherin, under their captain's orders, was cheating and playing rough. Harry was getting desperate to find the snitch and end the game. His team was getting hurt and he wanted to put an end to that. Suddenly his broom bucked and almost threw him off. He grabbed on tighter as it continued to try and dismount him.

Millie, who had been checking on him at that moment, noticed and her brow furrowed. She continued to watch as it seemed he was losing control. She then turned her Omnioculars to the teachers, knowing that very few of the students could curse a broom. She saw both Quirrell and Snape muttering under their breaths. She never noticed that Hermione was gone until she saw bushy hair sneak up under Snape and set his robe on fire. She watched as Snape jumped up and knocked Quirrell down.

She then turned her view to Harry and noted that he was now in a dive, yet seemed in full control. When Harry caught the snitch in his mouth, of all things, winning the game, she gathered up the firsties and made her way to the field. They met up with a flustered Hermione on the way.

"Oh, Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked throwing herself at her best friend.

Harry pulled her close and muttered that he was only scared, but not physically hurt. Millie gathered them up in a hug of her own. But, when Hermione started to tell about Snape she shook her head and motioned to be quiet for now.

Wood and Flint were arguing with Madam Hooch about whether or not Harry's catch was a valid one. When the Flying instructor said it was, Gryffindor cheered and carried the team away to celebrate.

It was a few hours into the celebration that found a tired Harry, surrounded by Hermione, Millie and Neville, in a quiet corner. Discussing what happened with Harry's broom.

"It was Professor Snape," Hermione said, with finality.

"It could've been Quirrell," Millie rebutted mildly.

"But… I saw him; he was muttering under his breath and not breaking his sight from Harry. I've read all about these types of curses and you can't break eye contact," the resident bookworm argued back.

"Yeah, but I saw both of them doing that, yeah. So we really can't know. Besides, remember what I told you your first week here? Quirrell's changed a lot since he came back. He was a great teacher when he did Muggle Studies. Now he is all jumpy and stuttering. People don't change like that unless something drastic has happened to them. And if it was vampires like he says, do you really think he would come back to teach about them?" Millie asked, hoping that the kids would think about it and not just jump to conclusions.

"Well, he might, but I see your point. Do you think he is faking?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, it is possible, but what I'm trying to say is that we just can't be sure. When you set Snape on fire, he knocked Quirrell over, breaking both their concentration. By the way, next time you tell me what you're planning, yeah" Millie chastised, she didn't want the smartest girl of her year to get expelled for harming a teacher.

"Sorry, Millie, I panicked," Hermione said with a blush. She wasn't used to having friends yet. Even though it had been months now that she had these guys, years of being friendless would take a little longer to get over. Millie had been a great help, she had talked to her about her bossiness. She didn't tell her to stop, just be more suggestive about it and not downright telling people to do their homework. And if they didn't want to, well it really wasn't Hermione's place to tell them what to do.

"I'm just glad it's over. But, why would someone want to do that? I mean, I know Snape hates me, but I would never have thought he'd try and kill me. And I've done nothing to Quirrell," Harry asked with huge confused eyes. Today had terrified him, knowing that an adult was trying to kill him. Well he always felt if given the chance his uncle would do him in.

The girls got up and hugged the trembling young boy.

"Don't you worry, Harry; we've got your back. We'll tell the rest of the study group to keep an eye on both of them…" Neville stated and then tapered off when Millie interrupted.

"And then you'll come find me or a Professor, yeah. You little firsties aren't equipped enough to handle an adult yet," she stated firmly, glaring at all three of them making sure they knew she meant what she said. They all nodded and started talking about good things that happened in the game. Hermione, who was never big on sports, pulled out a book and just listened.

The next day Hagrid invited Harry and Hermione to tea to discuss yesterday's events. Neville tagged along. They told him what they thought, leaving Millie out for now, not wanting to get their friend in trouble. They just said an older student.

"Balderdash," the gentle half-giant said when they had finished, "Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell are respected teachers. They wouldn't try and kill a student. Why they're working to protect the st… I shouldn'ta said that," Hagrid said, rubbing the back of his head, making his hair messier than before.

"There's something to protect in the castle? Does this have to do with the three-headed dog I heard the twins talking about?" Harry said perking up, every since he heard the Weasley twins making plans he wanted to know why there was a large three-headed dog in the castle. Since he became Millie's friend she had talked him out of leaving the common room after curfew. Which was good because now that he thought about it Malfoy was probably setting him up to get caught when he challenged him to a duel.

"'ow do ya know about Fluffy? Yer not sneaking 'round the castle, are ye?" Hagrid asked his beetle eyes narrowing on Harry.

"Nah, the twins told me, well not exactly, but they were talking about how to get around the Cerberus on the third floor. I had to look up what a Cerberus was and let me tell you I'm not going anywhere near one," Harry defended himself with an indignant look, his two friends nodding in agreement.

"Good, ya leave that to the professors and stay outta stuff that don't concern ya. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel… I shouldn't a said that."

"Don't worry, Hagrid, I have enough issues with someone trying to kill me," Harry said as he patted the tall man on the arm. They drank the tea from the large cups and tried to eat the rock cakes, but soon gave it up as a lost cause. After talking for about an hour the kids took their leave and headed back to the castle.

"We should ask Millie about Nicholas Flamel," Harry suggested as he discreetly dropped his rock cakes into some bushes as he walked past them. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Why?" Neville asked with a tilt of his head, dropping his own rock cakes in the same manner. "I thought you told Hagrid you were going to leave it alone."

Harry shrugged and asked "What if the reason someone is trying to kill me is because they think I know what… Fluffy is guarding? And that I might try and stop whoever it is."

"That's stupid, Harry, why would they think that?" Neville argued back, stopping and turning to his friend.

"Because, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, remember? I'm supposed to know all sorts of things I've never even heard of. Don't worry I just want to know who he is. That and it'll give Millie a clue as to what's going on." Neville could see his point so he nodded and the kids started walking again.

A few hours later, in the common room, they finally found Millie. They waved her over and told her what Hagrid told them.

"Nicholas Flamel, huh? Yeah I know who he is and I have a pretty good idea what's on the third floor now. But, I'm not telling you firsties. You leave it to me and my mates, we'll figure it out. Got years more experience than you, yeah," she said with a wink and a nudge. "I don't see how it relates to your broom going wonky though. But, like I said you leave it to me and just enjoy yourselves with your friends."

The three first years bobbed their heads and decided to let someone older handle it for now. They would get involved only if they had to. It was good to have people to rely on, it was a new experience for all three of them, but a good one.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Fun

**Chapter 5 Christmas Fun**

 **AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 _AN: I had a friend growing up that talked like Millie, only with an American accent. And this was her reason for doing so._

 _Also I want to thank those that are following and favoring this story. I knew it wouldn't be very popular so every single one of them are precious to me. And of course the reviews._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

It was Christmas break and the only ones left in the tower were the four Weasley boys, Millie and Harry. The Weasleys were off having a snowball fight with some of the other students that stayed at the castle and Millie and Harry were sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Hey, Millie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you say 'yeah' at the end of your sentences?" Harry asked shyly hoping he didn't offend his older friend.

"Noticed that did ya? I was wondering when you'd ask. Don't worry everyone asks sometime or other. It isn't something most Brits do. Well, when I was growing up we had a French family living next door, they didn't speak English very well. They had a girl my age that was learning. She would end a lot of her sentences, that she was unsure of, with 'Oui?' or 'Yes?' so I started answering her with 'Yeah' to make sure she understood. I never grew out of it, yeah," Millie answered with a smile. Many of her friends were annoyed with it at first, but it grew on them.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Hermione did tell me she didn't know anyone who talked like that. What happened to your friend?"

"She moved away when I was ten. But, we spent a lot of time together growing up. So, like I said I never grew out of it. My mum tried to make me stop, but I never did. I like it, it makes me different," she said with a shrug.

Just then Hedwig pecked on the window and Harry got up and let her in. She fluttered to the back of the chair he just vacated and stuck her foot out. Harry took the small package off her leg and opened it. It was from the Dursleys and Harry had sent them a note earlier wishing them a Happy Christmas and he guessed this was their reply.

He slowly opened the package and inside a note that stated; ' _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.'_ Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. He just stared at it, not sure how to take it.

"Oh, those… those… people," Millie said knowing this was an insult. She got up and hugged Harry close and said, "Don't you worry about those wankers, we'll set them straight this summer, yeah."

Harry nodded against her shoulder, still unsure how to react to this insult. On one hand, it was one of the better presents he had ever received from the Dursleys, on the other, it really was rude. Finally he just shrugged it off as being the Dursleys and not worth his time to ponder over. He put the pence in his pocket and forgot about it.

"So, Millie, how are we going to be doing the tutoring this summer? I mean, are you going to come to my house? Or should I go to yours? Maybe we should meet up in the Surrey Library, they should have all the books we need there and they don't mind if you stay all day," he said knowingly, he had spent many hours hiding from Dudley there. They returned to their seats and faced each other. The chairs were quite comfortable and the fire nice and warm on this cold winters day.

"Yeah, I think the library would be best. I have all my old books from when I was your age, but they would have references that I don't," Millie said nodding in agreement. "But, I'm going to meet your… relatives and tell them what for, before we do that, yeah." A hard gleam was seen in her eyes. She really hated abusers and wanted nothing more than to make them hurt.

"Millie," Harry said tentatively seeing the determined look in her eyes. "Don't hurt them. I mean, I know they are wankers, but they are still people. And as much as I'd like to repay them, I still have to live there. Maybe, you could… ummm, scare them a bit. Make them understand that you're an adult and can do magic. But, they were really mad when Hagrid put a pig's tail on Dudley." Though it had been funny at the time, after a while, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his cousin. That and he had had to listen to the invectives for an entire month after that. Even though it frightened them and they ignored Harry, they didn't keep their voices down when they complained. If they ever found out he couldn't do magic outside of school they'd stop ignoring him and the verbal abuses would fly again. And Harry didn't want to be starved again.

"Don't worry, little firstie, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Not in my nature, yeah. I'm just going to put the fear of Merlin in them. Let them know that they can't be mean to you anymore," she said ruffling his hair.

He batted her hands away for the millionth time and they settled down to discuss what he would be learning over the summer.

Christmas morning came with snow floating outside; the view from the window was beautiful. There was a small pile of presents at the end of Harry's bed. He didn't open them yet, he and Millie had made plans with the Weasley boys to all open their presents together by the tree in the common room. So Harry quickly got dressed and gathered up his gifts and woke Ron telling him he was going downstairs and that Ron should join him.

Millie was already dressed and waiting, her own presents already under the tree.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Millie said as she took Harry's bundle and joined it with hers.

"Happy Christmas, Millie," the young boy replied as he followed her to the chairs by the fire.

They were going to open one at a time and take turns between all of them. Even Percy agreed to join. So the two sat and waited for the boys. Soon enough four sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," the twins bellowed, they had Santa hats on their heads and were still in their nightclothes. "Alright there, Harry?"

"Alright, Happy Christmas, Weasleys," Harry said and watched as they placed their gaily wrapped articles with the rest.

"Happy Christmas, Harry and Millie," Ron and Percy said following their rambunctious brothers more slowly.

"So let's open some presents, yeah," Millie said, taking control as the oldest. She started handing them out one at a time.

Harry received lots of candy from his study group and was glad Millie reminded him to make sure he got something for everyone, even if it was candy. From Hermione he got a book 'Quidditch Through The Ages', so he didn't have to check out the one in the library. Millie got him another jogging suit to replace the one she got earlier in the year, because he had grown a few inches. He received a wooden flute from Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley sent him a package with a nice jumper and some fudge; he made a mental note to send her a thank you.

Millie got a lot of candy as well, plus many books and magazines on fashion. She too received a jumper and fudge from Mrs. Weasley, though she had to wonder why. Her parents sent her a variety of clothes and some weird puzzle block that had different colors on all side, which you mixed up and then tried to put back the same. It was harder than it sounded. The Weasleys were fascinated by it and Millie said they could give it a try when she was done.

There was a package that had not tag on it, but Harry remembered bringing it down so it was handed to him. When he opened it a silvery, silky cloth slithered into his lap. He had no idea what it could be, so he unfolded it and saw it was a cloak. He put it on and heard the gasps around the room. "What?" he asked.

"Harry, look down," Millie said her eyes wide with awe.

So he did and when he didn't see his body he yelled in a panic, "Where's my body?"

"Calm down, yeah. It's an Invisibility Cloak. But, who would give a kid the means to get in trouble? That's the question," his older friend said as she felt the cloak between her fingers.

"There's a note," Fred said picking up the piece of parchment that had fluttered to the floor.

' _Your father left this in my care. It is time I returned it. Use it well.'_ The note said.

"Use it well," Millie exclaimed, hardly believing that someone would send this to a child. "How are you supposed to use it well?"

"Don't know," Harry said with a shrug. "Maybe I'm supposed to hide from Snape and Filch with it. It doesn't say who sent it."

"Well, I don't trust that at all. Let me see if it is safe, yeah." And Millie approached Harry wand at the ready.

Harry fearing that Millie might take the cloak that belonged to his dad, slowly backed away from his friend. He trusted her not to damage it, but she was just so responsible she might think he was too young for it.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm just going to check it to see if there are any spells on it," she said seeing his fearful face.

So Harry stood still and waited for her to finish. The Weasleys looked on still in various states of shock. The twins were jealous, what they could do with a cloak like that. Oh, they weren't maliciously jealous, but mildly so. Ron was also in that frame of mind, but realized that it was something that belonged to Harry's dad and that was calming him down. Percy just nodded in agreement with Millie; it was the responsible thing to do.

"Just as I suspected, there's a tracking charm on it and it seems there's a compulsion charm on you. I'm going to remove them and then we're going to tell McGonagall. I don't think she'll take the cloak _if_ you promise not to wander the halls at night," Millie said, not at all satisfied in knowing she was correct.

"Okay, Millie, I trust you," Harry said a little down-hearted that his precious gift might be taken away. It was the only thing he had from his parents and if McGonagall took it, well…

"Cheer up, little firstie, if she doesn't want you to have it, I'll hold on to it for you, yeah," Millie offered putting her arm across his shoulders.

Harry beamed at that, Millie would make sure that he'd get it if he asked for it.

So Millie removed the charms and after everyone finished opening their presents and taking them upstairs, she and Harry went to find McGonagall.

They started with her office and were happy that she was in, finishing up some papers.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Millie said after they were bid to come in on their knock.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Ms. Foster and Mr. Potter. What brings you to my office on a holiday?" their Head of House asked as she looked over her glasses at the two.

"Harry received an anonymous gift, which is a family heirloom. It is an Invisibility Cloak. The problem is it put a compulsion charm on Harry and had a tracking charm on the cloak," Millie explained keeping a hold of Harry's shoulder so he knew she was there for him.

"Charmed you say? Well, that is unsettling news. May I see your cloak, Mr. Potter?" the Deputy Head Mistress asked, trying for a gentle yet firm voice. She knew who sent the cloak, but not why it would be charmed. Sometimes she wondered about that man.

Slowly Harry handed his professor the cloak and tried to keep a firm grip on it. McGonagall gently removed the item from his hand and ran her own test. There was some magical residue that was not part of the cloaks makeup, but all charms had been removed. She looked at the wary young man whose eyes had yet to leave the treasure from the past. She sighed, she knew the responsible thing to do would be to take the cloak and give it back to him in future years, but seeing that look on his face she didn't have the heart.

"Mr. Potter, I would have your word that you will not use this cloak for breaking the rules," she stated firmly. "That means no wandering the castle at night and no using it for pranks, like your father did." She had a fond smile remembering all the trouble James and his friends got up to with this item.

Harry nodded so hard they feared for his neck.

"A verbal response if you please," the professor said, trying to catch his eye.

"Oh, yes Professor. I promise to only use it in case of emergency," Harry said in earnest looking her straight in the eye, hope blossoming in his chest.

"Very well, if I see you break even one rule, I will have to take this from you and only return it when you have shown you can be responsible," the professor said as she handed back the cloak.

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." Harry took the cloak and held it to his chest, making up his mind to keep it in his trunk, for now. He'd ask Millie to put a locking charm on the trunk so no one could take it.

"See that you do. Go and enjoy the rest of your Christmas you two. Breakfast will be starting soon. I suggest you put that away first."

"Yes, ma'am," They both said and after wishing their professor a good day they left the office.

"See I told you it would be okay," Millie said ruffling Harry's hair, he was so excited that he didn't even protest. They got to the common room and noted that the Weasleys had already left for breakfast. Millie followed Harry up the stairs and to his dorm. "I want you to promise me that you won't use this to wander around the castle at night."

"I promise, just like I told McGonagall. Can you put a locking charm on my trunk?" Harry asked as he put the cloak on the bottom of the trunk, after rewrapping it in an old shirt of Dudley's.

"Sure, kid, do you want it to open to your magical signature or by password?"

"Magical signature would probably be best."

"You got it."

So after the cloak was secure they went to breakfast and enjoyed the rest of the day with the few students that stayed over.

That night when everyone was asleep, Harry quietly went to his trunk and unlocked it. He took the cloak out and wrapped it around himself. He felt closer to his father now.

"Hey dad," he said looking out the window. "I got your cloak today and I know, from what some of the professors say, that you probably want me to play pranks and stuff. But, I think I'll just hold this close for now, so it'll remind me that you're real. Maybe, in a few years, I can use it for pranks, but not this year. I have a friend you see. She made me promise not to break any of the rules. She is a great friend and she's going to help me with my studies and scare the Dursleys. So I don't want to disappoint her. I'm sure you understand." Harry then settled on his bed and slept with the reminder of his father.


	6. Chapter 6: Is That a Dragon?

**Chapter 6 Is That a Dragon**

 **AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

The months that passed were mostly uneventful, Harry and Hermione continued to exercise and study with their group. While Hermione was the only one that maintained top five status grade wise, the rest of the group made a good standing. Neville, Greg and Vincent thanked them over and over for the improvement of their grades.

Harry, Hermione and all the other Muggle-born were learning loads about the wizard world. The more they learned the more they agreed with Millie. Though there were some aspects that did intrigue them. Such and Quidditch for Harry and the Department of Magical Creatures for Hermione, which she found out can be headed by Muggle-borns. That didn't mean they still wouldn't study during the summer, just that they did have options open.

The group, in various sizes and Houses, would visit Hagrid. He welcomed everyone and always had tea and rock cakes at the ready for visitors. So it was surprising when one day Hagrid tried to turn them away.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sally-Anne were knocking on his door one spring day. It was still chilly with Scotland's normal chill. Though the sky was bright and blue, with lazy white clouds drifting across it, the bite was still in the air. That, however, didn't explain why all the shutters and the door were closed and there was enough smoke coming from the chimney that indicated that there was a roaring fire going. It wasn't quite that cold.

Harry tentatively knocked on the very warm door. They heard Hagrid's dog, Fang, barking and Hagrid telling him to be quiet. The large man's footsteps came closer to the door and then it opened only a crack. One beady eye peeped out "Now's not a good time ter visit. Really busy right now. Come back later, yeah?" the half giant said through the crack.

"Hagrid, what's going on? Why are all your shutters closed? It's not that cold out," the ever inquisitive Hermione asked.

"Now ya need to not be gettin' into my business, missy," Hagrid said then added with fondness at the hurt look on the bushy head girls face. "'ermione, sometimes adults need to be doin' things that littl' children need to not be knowin' about."

"I know, Hagrid, I just want to help if I can," Hermione said still upset at being snapped at by someone who she considered a friend. For all his size, sometimes it was hard to remember that Hagrid was indeed an adult.

"Well…" Hagrid said taking in the sad faces. "I suppose it'll okay if you come in for littl' bit." He opened the door just enough to let them in and then promptly closed it.

"Wow, Hagrid, it's hotter than Hades in here," Harry commented as he shed his robe to ward off the heat. And it was like a furnace in the little hut. There was actual sweat dripping down the wooden walls.

"Well… ya see… I, ummm, err, got me a dragons egg," the big man said tentatively, but with a proud puffing of his massive chest.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and the rest of the group looked on in shock.

"Ummm, Hagrid, you do know those are illegal, don't you?" Neville asked, as the only pure-blood he knew the laws better. Though Hermione was catching up.

"Not to mention you live in a wooden hut," offered Sally-Anne shyly from her seat next to Harry on the large couch that took up one wall in the hut.

"Where did you get the egg, Hagrid?" Harry asked some suspicion in his voice, he knew from experience that Hagrid was easily manipulated. He and Hermione had done it themselves when they wanted information. They felt bad about it after the first time and never did it again. They had seen the twins talk themselves out of trouble a few times.

"Won it in a game of cards down in 'ogsmeade," Hagrid said proudly as he brought tea to the table and some rock cakes on a huge plate.

"Oh, don't you think it's odd that someone would carry around an illegal dragon's egg?" Hermione asked, getting where Harry was coming from.

"Not really, though he did seem rather anxious to be rid of it, come to think abou' it," the gentle man said rubbing his beard in thought. Then he shrugged it off and poured tea into large cups.

"Well, that really doesn't matter," Neville said not understand why the questions were being asked and bringing the conversation back to his point. "What matters is that Hagrid now has an illegal dragon's egg. He needs to get rid of it —fast. He could pay an enormous fine or go to Azkaban if he is caught."

"Wow, that's really serious," Sally-Anne said being muggle-born she didn't know the laws like Neville did.

"It'll be alrigh'. Don't yer four fret none, I know what I'm doin'," Hagrid said in confidence. He had always wanted a dragon and would not be swayed easily. "Got me a book from the library and everythin'. Tells me all I need ter be knowin'."

The small group argued with him some more, but he wasn't going to listen to children, so eventually they left and tried to come up with a plan.

"We should tell someone," Neville said and then held his hands palm out to ward off the protest. "He's not going to listen to us, we're kids. Besides, isn't it better he gets in trouble with a professor or the headmaster than arrested and sent to Azkaban?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look and nodded in understanding. "We'll talk to Millie," Harry stated to the other two. "Let's keep it between ourselves until we get some advice from her."

Everyone in the study group knew Millie and her friends. They came by once a month to make sure the kids were doing okay. If they weren't they helped and came by more often. Millie had been a great help in getting Neville to understand potions, while Crabbe was good at potions he had no concept in tutoring. Neville had offered to pay Millie, but she waved it off and said it was good practice for the summer.

It took a better part of the day to track down Millie. She was with her own study group in the same classroom the firsties used. They knocked on the doorway of the open door. Doors were to remain open if you were using the classroom for studying.

A few of the upper-years looked up at the knock and nudged Millie letting her know the kids were there.

Millie excused herself and went to them, nodded her head further down the hall and indicated they should follow.

"What's up firsties? Why do you guys look so serious?" she asked when they got far enough down the hall as to not disturb the other studiers.

"We have a problem," Harry said taking charge. "We went to visit Hagrid earlier and we found out he has a dragon's egg and is trying to hatch it," he whispered not wanting rumors to spread.

Millie's forehead scrunched at that bit of news. "How is that your problem? Hagrid is an adult, yeah. If he wants to take the risk of getting into trouble that is not your problem," she stated firmly knowing that no one would listen to children —if they decided to tell anyone. She also knew they'd get in major trouble if they decided to help the gentle giant, but what she said she felt was true and she was not going to let a group of firsties get in trouble helping a man who should know creature laws better than anyone.

"But," Harry protested loudly and then dropped his voice, "he's our friend. Shouldn't we help him?" ever the one to jump in to help someone.

Millie softened her face and knelt down so she could look Harry right in the eye, knowing all about his 'saving people thing' with as many times as she had had to talk him out of getting in trouble this year. "Harry, he is an adult and knows the laws better than you do. There is no reason for you to protect him," she explained. "I know he comes off as a kid, but he is in his sixties and you are eleven. If it makes you feel better we can go and tell McGonagall and she, as another adult, can go and talk to him. She'll listen to me, I've never caused any trouble for her, yeah," she offered in compromise, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Harry knew she was right. You would think being around kids year round that professor would listen to them, but that made them more inclined not to. He knew kids lied to get out of trouble and some like the Weasley twins often said things just to stir up trouble. From what little he learned about his dad, he was the same way when he went here. So he nodded his dejected head and the rest of the group sighed in relief.

Millie made an appointment with Professor McGonagall, since school was in session this time, not like at Christmas and the professor had more time. It came two days later and Millie had talked the kids out of going to Hagrid's in the meantime. She didn't want them caught up in any of this mess, besides knowing Harry he would get in to trouble if he was anywhere near the situation. Though she went herself and tried to talk to the man, but it was for naught. So she informed him that she was going to inform the professor and if she couldn't influence him that it was on his own head. Hagrid hadn't liked it, but still would not be persuaded.

Millie, Harry and Neville went to the appointment, they decided that the fewer the better. If the other two were needed McGonagall could call them. They knocked on the door and went in on the 'enter'. They took the seats in front of the large parchment cluttered desk.

"Thank you for seeing us, Professor. I know you're busy with the end of the year coming up, so we appreciate it," Millie said, feeling bad to be dumping this on the already harried woman.

"I always have time for my lions. What can I do for you Mr.'s Potter and Longbottom and Ms. Foster?" the formidable professor asked as she straightened up some of the clutter.

"Hagrid has a dragon's egg and he is trying to hatch it," Millie bluntly said getting straight to the point.

McGonagall's mouth opened in shock for a minute then she shook her head and seemed to realize who they were talking about and decided she really wasn't shocked. "Oh, that man," she fumed, like she didn't have enough to worry about. "I assume you have already tried to talk him out of it? I know you are his friends."

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly, looking down at the floor he still felt like he was betraying his friend.

"Mr. Potter, look at me," McGonagall said firmly, knowing how children thought and she wanted to nip that in the bud.

Harry lifted his head and looked at his Head of House.

Her face softened a little, but was still firm. "You need to know that sometimes you need to tell an adult things you do not want to. Imagine if you would that Hagrid was successful in hatching this dragon and it grew. Where would he keep it? There is nowhere in Hogwarts that he could hide a dragon. If he were to try and keep it in the Forbidden Forest the Centaurs would protest and we have enough problems keeping the peace with them. Many people would be killed or hurt if there were a full grown dragon roaming the forest. Hagrid for all he is good with creatures; he is not trained to handle a dragon. One needs magic to control one and Hagrid does not possess a wand. Do you understand?" she asked though she could see she was not getting through to him. Harry had a guilt complex the size of the castle. She looked at Millie and hoped this child… no woman now, could make him understand.

"Harry," Millie said drawing his attention to her, "do you think I'm a bad person?"

"What? NO! Of course not," Harry protested loudly he would never think that about Millie.

"But, I told the Professor, here, about your cloak. Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, no, I knew you were going to," Harry denied, it wasn't the same thing in his head, besides she was a girl, girls did that.

"And I told Hagrid we were coming here, yeah. I told him that it wasn't up to you kids to solve his problems and that I was going to tell an adult. So it is the same thing," she explained scanning his face to see if there was any understanding.

Harry thought about it for a minute and then decided that Millie hadn't been wrong yet, she talked them out of looking into what was hidden in the castle, he made a note to ask her about that, and saved them loads of hours in research and probably kept them out of trouble. Reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement; his guilt was lifted a little. Though he, like most boys his age, felt like a tattle-tale.

"I want you three to not say or do anything. Let us professors take care of this," McGonagall demanded. She would go and tell Dumbledore, who always seemed to fix Hagrids messes. She did feel it imperative that she not tell him where she got her information though. She didn't like the attention the Headmaster paid to Harry.

"Thank you, Professor," Millie said as she led the firsties out the door, knowing a dismissal when she heard one.

After they were back in the common room Harry asked his question, "Hey, Millie, did you ever find out anything about the third floor?"

"Yeah, me and my mates are keeping an eye out. The problem is all the professors are patrolling the area and they all look in the door. Though only Quirrell and Snape seem brave enough to go inside, but they both come out right quick, so they are probably just checking to make sure that the Cerberus is still unharmed. But, it does tell us that the thing they are protecting is well looked after, yeah," she explained without giving her favorite firstie anything to perk his need to help.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure," Harry said relieved that it was taken care of.

In the end they found out from Ron that Dumbledore had gotten ahold of one of his brothers, Charlie, who was a dragon handler, and had the dragon egg taken away before it hatched. Hagrid seemed to get over it quick enough, so the Headmaster must have given him something in return, but they never knew what.

 **Hphphp**

 **AN: I know I said that I was taking a break from my stories, and I am. Just this one decided that since it only had two more chapters it must be written** _right now, dammit_ **. So here you go. I'll probably finish 'Who Shot Severus Snape' soon as well.**


	7. Chapter 7: That Two Faced Snake

**Chapter 7: That Two Faced Snake**

 **AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

It was the last week of school and the final test had just been taken. Harry and Hermione were talking about the test when all of a sudden Harry was seized under the arms, lifted up and held flush against a male chest with one arm. His arms beat against the arm holding him and his feet kicked at the legs, but he was only a small boy and it had little effect. He couldn't see who was behind him, but from the look on Hermione's face it was probably either Quirrell or Snape. Next thing he knew he was being carried down the corridor and up the stairs to the third floor.

"Find Millie, get help!" he yelled to his friend, who seemed frozen with fright, struggling against the person holding him. That seemed to snap her out of it and she ran down the hall yelling at the top of her lungs. The other students in the hall started screaming and some of Harry's friends tried to follow only to be stunned or having to duck spellfire coming their way.

Once his kidnapper got to the top of the stairs he shoved Harry under one arm and used his wand to create a dark blue barrier on the entrance of the third floor passageway, on the right hand side. It would take a Professor or a really good seventh year to get passed it. The students that had followed could only look on in horror as Harry and his kidnapper disappeared into the room most of them knew contained a three-headed dog. They were kids after all and most of them had taken peeks in the room. That and the rumors about that room had been floating around since the first week.

"You are going to get me that stone for my Master," the kidnapper said, Harry was now sure it was Quirrell, as the voice was not silky like Snape's.

"I won't do anything for your Master," Harry spat back with bravery that he really didn't feel.

"You will do as you are told or you will die," the voice said and with that Harry's world when black.

When he woke again it was to Quirrell standing over him with a menacing look upon his face his wand pointed at Harry's chest. "You have been a great disappointment to my Master. He was expecting someone strong to fight, but you are nothing but a pathetic little boy, who keeps out of trouble. If it hadn't been for your Mudblood friend, we would have met much sooner, but no, you had to tell her. She and her mates have been hounding my steps since that first Quidditch game. I could do nothing, until now." The demented man said disgust prominent in his voice.

Done with his tirade for the moment he grabbed Harry's robes and lifted him up and dragged him to a mirror that sat in the middle of the otherwise empty round room. Harry had never seen such an elaborate mirror. It was free standing with gold leaves all around it. There were markings at the top of the mirror that Harry couldn't quite make out.

"Look in the mirror, boy. And tell me what you see," Quirrell demanded.

Harry looked and the first thing he saw was a red-headed woman and a dark-haired man that looked just like him, standing at his shoulders. Behind them were all his friends and people he had never met before. They were all looking at him with proud smiles, then as one they looked behind him, as if they were sentient, and concern showed on their faces. Then with winks and nods of encouragement they disappeared and only Harry was left in the mirror. The mirror Harry winked and put his hand in the inner pocket of his robe and pulled out a ruby red stone. He put the stone back in the pocket and the real Harry felt its weight.

Harry knew that whatever that stone was couldn't be given to Quirrell, so he wished it back into the mirror. The mirror Harry nodded in understanding and pulled the stone back out of his pocket and felt the weight disappear. 'Thank, Merlin, that worked.' He thought with relief and continued to look in the mirror as if, what he figured was his family was still there smiling at him.

"Well, what do you see?" the turban wearing man asked impatiently shaking Harry out of his stupor.

"My family and friends," was the short reply.

"Useless," Quirrell said shoving the boy aside. "How does this blasted mirror work?" he mumbled.

"Idiot," came a slithering voice from the turban, "the boy lied. He had the stone, but put it back. Let me speak to him."

"Master, are you strong enough. I haven't feed on a unicorn in weeks, thanks to the centaurs and that blasted giant," Quirrell said nervously his hands wringing in fear.

"Do as I say fool, and don't question me."

"Yes, Master," he replied and started to unwind his turban. As what seemed like miles of cloth unwound from the head of the DADA professor a stench filled the air. It smelled an air tight container that held garbage had just been opened. Harry gagged at the taste such a rancid smell created.

"Harry Potter, Quirrell was correct in stating that you are a grave disappointment. How could such a pathetic wizard have vanquished me as a mere babe? Do you know who I am, Potter?" the voice said as Quirrell slowly turned. On the back of his head was another face, it was flat and serpent like, with red eyes and slits for a nose.

"Voldemort." Harry stood to face the man who killed his parents.

"Yessss," the face hissed. "See what I have become? But don't you worry I will rise again and I will come after you. Nothing can stop me. Now get me that stone from the mirror," Voldemort demanded, not bothering to offer any deals with such a weak wizard.

"I would rather die, thanks," Harry said bravely holding his ground. He knew he was out matched, plus, he was wandless, however he would die standing, thanks.

"So be it," a vindictive look crossed that horrible face. "Kill him."

Harry knew he had to stall for time. He knew Hermione and all the students would have gotten a teacher by now. "Wait!" he cried holding his hands in front of him, as if to ward off a blow, "I'll try and get the stone for you, if you tell me why you killed my parents," he lied, hoping to it worked.

"I don't make deals with children. Seize him and take him to the mirror," Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell turned and grabbed Harry's hand and immediately dropped it as his own hand burned. "What magic is this?" the man cried out in pain and he turned his back to the confused boy.

Harry looked at his red hands and suddenly realized that was the first time the professor had touched his skin. A look of understanding dawned on him and he didn't even think, he just jumped on the man's back and placed his hands directly on Voldemort's ugly face. The possessed man screamed out of two mouths. Harry's hands were burning; smoke was coming off the face he held. It started to crumble and fall apart. Soon it was just a body on the floor with the back of it head gone. A plume of black mist rose from the dead man and Voldemort's face formed out of it and the mist screamed denial and pushed itself directly through the young wizard. And the second time that hour Harry's world went black.

While Harry was fighting for his life it seemed the whole school was trying to get past the barrier. Finally Snape showed and with a few flicks of his wand the barrier was gone. The professors surged forward, only Sprout and Sinistra were left behind to keep the student body from following. They got to the room with the Cerberus and found a charmed harp keeping it asleep. They went down the trap door and easily went through the rest of the trap. Though it was easy for them it still took time and they were hoping it wasn't too late. When they got to the fire trap they heard the dual screams and hurried to take the correct potion. When they got to the room all they found was dead body of who they suspected was Quirrell and the unconscious Harry.

Millie and Hermione were at the front of the crowd being held back. They saw Snape emerge from the room carrying Harry and noticed the boy wasn't moving.

"Please, Professor, Please tell me he is alive," begged the tearful Hermione as she held tightly to Millie's arm. She had felt so useless, not knowing how to get to her friend. And vowed that she was going to make sure her and Harry would never feel that way again, if they could help it.

The dark oily man looked down his long hooked nose at the scared girl as he stalked past and nodded his head once indicating that the boy was alive at the very least. But, he didn't break his stride and was gone in a minute. The two girls followed and the professors herded the other children into the Great Hall. The two friends sat on the benches outside the hospital wing and waited.

It was several hours later that Harry woke; he was sore and very tired. He grabbed his glasses from the table next to his bed and looked around. He must be in the infirmary, judging from the hospital like set up of the beds around him. The voices he had heard whispering stopped and footsteps were coming his way. He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster coming from the office at the end of the room.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, you are a wake I see," the old man said redundantly.

"Yes, sir," Harry said shyly. Then an overwhelming guilty feeling stole over him. He had killed a man, he was only eleven years old and a man was dead by his hands. Tears fell down his face and great sobs started. Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and held the distraught boy to her chest and comforted him the best she could. She summoned a calming draught and made the child drink. Meanwhile, the Headmaster conjured a chair and sat at the boy's side holding the tiny hand in his withered one. Offering what little comfort he could. Soon enough the sobs stopped and only hiccups were left.

"Oh, child, I am so very sorry that one so young had to experience what you did. The school will be more than happy to pay for any treatment you require to help you through this painful ordeal," Dumbledore offered, knowing that it was within the budget to do so. After all, the child was hurt by a member of his staff.

While he had wanted to test this particular child he never meant for him to be hurt. His plan was to monitor him and his friends to see if he would fight for them. When nothing happened during the year he had been disappointed, yet amazed at the goodness the young man showed to all the people he came across. If only he had not listened to the owl stating that he was desperately needed at the Ministry, he would have been here to prevent all of this.

"Why? Why does Voldemort want me dead? Wasn't it enough that he killed my parents? I don't understand, why," Harry asked as the tears dried on his face as the calming draught took effect.

"It is quite a complicated tale, and I will tell you when you are older. Until then, I can only hope you will take the comfort of your friends," Dumbledore said patting Harry's hand in a consolatory way.

"But, sir, I need to know. He told me I was a disappointment and that I was his enemy. Why? What could I have possibly done to him when this is the second time we have met and the first was when I was just a baby. If you know, please tell me," the poor young man begged, trying to understand.

"I am sorry, child, I promise in a few years I will tell you everything you need to know. For now put it out of your mind and enjoy your youth. Take it from a man who is quite old, childhood passes before you even know it is gone," the gentle man said.

Sighing in frustration Harry gave up that line of questioning. "Fine, can you tell me what the stone I almost lost my life protecting was?"

"Ah, that I can answer. That was the Sorcerer's Stone, created by my good friend Nicholas Flamel. It is what had kept him and his wife alive for over 600 years," Dumbledore beamed proudly.

"Oh, are they going to get it back now?"

"Alas, they and I have decided that it is time for them to go to their next great adventure. Soon the stone will be destroyed so that no evil will ever try and use it again. The Flamel's feel it is time. For them it is as if they were taking a nap after a very long day," the Headmaster said softly, hoping to lessen some of the worry Harry seemed to be carrying for people he had never even met.

"Oh," was all that Harry could think to say. It had been quite a stressful day after all.

"I must take my leave now. I understand that besides a little magical exhaustion you are completely healthy. Your wand was retrieved and sits in the drawer next to you. If you need anything else then don't hesitate to ask," Dumbledore said as he got up and vanished the chair and with a wink and a twinkle he left.

As soon as the doors closed behind him they were thrown open and two very worried girls ran through. A bullet of bushy hair flew to Harry and he was soon within the grips of a tight hug. Hermione was crying in his shoulder. Millie was sitting on this bed and grabbed his hand in a tight grip, like she was never going to let go. In her other arm she held a leather bound book.

It took several minutes for the girls to stop crying.

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried. When Professor Snape carried you out of that room I thought you were dead. I felt so useless against Quirrell. We, you and I, are going to study our arses off," Hermione said uncharacteristically. "We are going to make sure we can learn every little bit of magic that can be learned in school and then we are going to get more books and learn more on our free time. Do you hear me? Never, ever again." The poor girl was desperate to make him understand.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll study right with you. Haven't I done everything you told me this year?" Harry asked patting her shoulder.

"Well, yes, but we're going to be pushing harder next year. And we're going to make our study group study just as hard," she said firmly.

Millie, who had been quiet up until now, said, "I am only sorry I won't be here to see that, yeah." She finally released Harry's hand and handed him the book. "Hagrid came by and wanted me to give you this. I haven't looked at it," she explained.

Harry opened the book and inside were wizarding photos of a couple. The couple he had seen in the mirror. "Mum, Dad," he said in awe, looking at his parents for the second time. There was a note on the cover that said:

' _I wrote ter all yer parents' friends and they sent these ter ya. I had hoped to get it ter ya for Christmas, but it weren't finished. I am happy ter give it ter ye now. Hagrid.'_

"That was very sweet of him," Millie said, with a small smile. She was still trying to make her mind understand what had happened to her favorite firstie.

"Yeah, it was," Harry said distractedly, still looking at his parents.

The three settled down for hours just looking at the photos, making up stories about what could be happening in each. Soon giggles filled the air and it was just the release they needed. It was around dinner time that Madam Pomfrey shooed the girls away, keeping Harry overnight.

When the lights went out and Harry had lain awake for twenty minutes. He looked out the window and said, "Mum, Dad, I know what you look like now. It was too bad it took killing a man and almost dying to find out. But, at least I feel that I can relate to you better now. I hope you understand what I had to do today, I know I don't, but Madam Pomfrey said someone will come by the Dursleys' to make sure I have someone to talk to. When I am better and I don't think that you would be disappointed with me, we'll talk more." And with that he turned on his side and soon slipped off to sleep.

 **Hphphp**

 _AN: not the fluffiest chapter, but I felt I needed to explain why I didn't write an evil Dumbledore. Remember I told you in the beginning I was going for a happy fic, to get over my depression. Can't do that if I make Dumbledore evil. To me, in this fic, he is just a stupid old man, who does care, just thinks he can control everything for a good outcome. You would think at his age he would know better, but that is what hubris is, always thinking you are correct no matter how many times you are shown you aren't. So I am sorry if you were looking for the Harry/Dumbledore smack down. Until tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8: It Can't Be Done

**Chapter 8: It Can't Be Done**

 **AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making this easier to read for you, my readers. All mistakes are still my own.**

 _AN: I always find it funny as hell when Harry goes away one summer and comes back Kung-Fu fighting, even with time dilation that won't happen, unless he goes into a room at the age of 15 and comes out 20. Anyway here is my take on that._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the people who she gave permission to have it make her rich. I just play in her sandbox.**

 **Hphphp**

It was getting to the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, the leaving feast as tonight, and he was thinking that along with his extra Muggle studies he might take up karate or something. If what he had to face earlier this week was any indication of what he might have to face in the future then he needed to learn to fight any way he could.

He was kidnapped earlier this week, by Quirrell to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Only it wasn't Quirrell, well it was, but he had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. That meant that the Dark Idiot wasn't dead. And if what the man had said to him was to be believed then Harry's life was in danger.

Hermione and Millie were going to tutor him in Muggle studies over the summer. A mind healer was going to come by once a week for the summer and help him get over his trauma. Hopefully that will keep the Dursleys off his back. Maybe his friends could come with him to martial arts. He went to find them to ask.

Harry found them in the Great Hall going over their summer plans. "Hey, guys, ummm I mean gals, I was thinking about going to karate, or something, this summer. You know, so I can learn to fight and maybe protect myself from Voldemort. Then he won't be able to hurt me next year, if he shows up again," he said sitting down next to them and grabbing a biscuit that was on a plate in the middle of the table, for the studying students.

"Ummm, Harry, you know it will take years to get good enough to actually fight someone. The most they will teach you the first few months is how to block and fall correctly, well some defensive moves, but nothing that will take down a full grown man," Hermione hedged she had studied about karate. She never actually took it, but she knew that to get really good at the actual fighting took years of study and practice.

"What do you mean? I mean in all the films they show people learning to fight in like a month," Harry questioned you could see the confusion on his face.

"Well, that's films, isn't it? I mean, they aren't real. No, it takes years of study to be any good," the bushy haired girl answered.

"Look Harry, we're not saying you can't take the classes. What you learn in the two months you're at home will help. It's just that we don't want you to think you're going to come out a pro in that short amount of time, yeah," the seventh year girl said with a soft smile, she understood what Harry was worried about.

Harry's shoulders slumped he thought it had been a good idea. He had kept in pretty good shape this year, thanks to the jogging he did all year with all his friends and Millie. He figured since he was in such good physical condition then he would learn to fight faster.

Suddenly, Hermione perked up and nudged her friend. "Harry there's another way," she said excitedly. When my mum was mugged a few years ago, she started to take this class for dirty fighting. One of the reasons karate or any martial arts takes so long is because there are forms you have to follow. With this class my mum takes it is all dirty tricks and staying in shape. So maybe we can ask her and see if she can get us into one of those classes. I don't know if they have classes for kids though, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Yeah, if not then I can take the class and teach it to you guys," Millie said getting motivated. It might just do her good anyway, if rumor was to be believed then there was going to be a war and she was going to be a target, being Muggle-born and all. And Merlin knows those pure-bloods didn't know how to dirty fight, she'd have to get all her friends in on this too. She started going over who was able to join and who would need to be taught by someone taking the class. With the money she was going to make from Harry's tutoring then she should be able to afford it.

This cause her to think about maybe hiring herself out as a tutor for the friends she had in the wizarding world, they would need to protect themselves too. She could work this into her schedule, she was planning on going to the University when summer was over and so she could teach the fighting to her friends at night and on the weekends.

"So tell me what you know, Hermione," Harry asked overjoyed that maybe there was a way he could defend himself. Millie leaned over the table to hear better.

"Well, they are pretty new, I think they've only been around for a few years here in England, they are very popular across the pond though. Like other martial arts you have to learn to fall first thing. There's loads of exercises so you will be okay there. And a lot of hitting in the right places. Some even teach you how to use weapons or know what you can use as a weapon in the things around you. Most attacks take place in alleys so there's a lot of garbage that can be used," Hermione explained, going over what she knew in her head.

"Hey, if you didn't take the class how did you know all that?" Millie asked with a tilt of her head.

"There was a pamphlet that explained the class."

"Figures," Harry said with a teasing smile.

"Prat," Hermione said playfully pushing her best friend.

Hermione owled her mum that night to look into it so they would know what to expect when she got home. The year ended with Gryffindor winning the cup, only because of Dumbledore giving a large amount of points to Harry for bravely fighting off evil or some such rot, which Harry considered an unfair. His mind still in conflict over killing a man and he didn't think he should be awarded for that.

The train ride was exciting, Harry had loads of friends that came by to wish him luck for the summer and hear his plans and tell their own. After he crossed the barrier in to the King Cross Station he was met by a very put out Dursley family. It was okay Millie was by his side. Hermione had already left with her family after introductions and good-byes were said.

"Well, hurry up, boy. We haven't all day to wait for the likes of you," was the fat man's greeting.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry," Millie purred, giving the young boy a hug.

"Are you one of those freaks?" Dudley asked dumbly, not quite understanding that what Hagrid had done to him was minor. It had been painful to have that tail removed, but the pain faded and so did the fear, mostly.

"Why are you sorry, Millie?" Harry asked at the same time.

"Because, I'm going to hurt your family, yeah," Millie said sweetly, smiling a bright smile as if she was happy to meet such fine upstanding citizens and hadn't just threatened them.

"What do you think you can do to us, freak?" Vernon blustered, making his mustache twitch.

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm out of school and I live near Surrey. I'm going to be Harry's tutor this summer. So I'm going to be by almost every day, yeah. And if you think something minor as a pigs tail is the worse we can do to you, well just think again," Millie answered the large man with that sweet smile still on her face. "Oh, and I know the number to Scotland Yard, have a friend whose Da works there, yeah."

At this the Dursleys paled, for all their flaunting at being normal, they knew if it ever got out how they treated Harry they'd be done for.

"Harry, my favorite ex-firstie, I'll see you at exactly nine in the morning," she said giving the boy a hug and then turned to his family, still smiling. "This means I'll be seeing you as well, yeah. Oh and by the way, if one hair on his head is mussed and he didn't do it, well I do know how to use a phone and a wand." And with that she turned and went to her own family that had been waiting quietly, they too glared at the Dursleys having been told all about them by their daughter.

Vernon picked up Harry's trunk and waddled quickly to the car, wanting to get away from the people that were looking at him as if _he_ was abnormal. He even carried the trunk up to Harry's room when they got to the house. And for once in Harry's life he was treated semi-normal in the Dursley household.

Hermione called on Saturday, about a week after they had been home. "Hey Harry, can me and Millie come over for a while? I want to talk to you guys about that class we discussed," she asked after hellos were exchanged.

"Of course you can. After that first meeting with Millie the Dursleys don't dare say no to me anymore," Harry said. Millie had shown up the first day just like she said she would and to press her point she turned their coffee table into a tea cup and back. They left Harry alone after that.

The mind healer, named Sally Pointier, came by once a week, on Wednesday afternoons, to talk to Harry. This added an extra layer of protection.

"Okay, let me call Millie and we'll be there around noon. See you then," Hermione said.

"See ya," Harry said and then heard the phone disconnect. Shrugging he hung up and went to his room to do his Muggle homework while he waited for his friends.

At noon the doorbell rang and Harry went down to let them in. The Dursleys were out shopping so they weren't there. He brought the girls up to his room and they sat on the bed and Harry took the rickety chair.

"Okay, I was right they don't have classes for kids, well not yet anyway. They say there isn't enough interest and the insurance for such a class cost too much. So if Millie takes the class she's going to have to figure out what she can teach us and how, because the class is designed for adult women," Hermione started straight away holding the pamphlets her mum had gathered for her.

"Okay, I'll do that. Maybe I'll have to tone it down until you guys get older, but you can at least get a lecture about what I learn," Millie said thinking over in her head what could possibly be taught that kids couldn't learn.

"I'll pay for you to go," Harry stated, "but I need you to take me to the bank, we'll call it part of your pay." It was argued about and then soon agreed upon.

Hermione gave the name for the class and instructions on how to find one in Millie's area. The three chatted for a while and the girls went home. Millie took Harry to the bank the following Monday.

A week later they all met back up at the park, on a nice warm Sunday, and Millie told them about her class, all the while showing what she was talking about. "We started, as many martial arts classes do, by lining up at the front of the room and taking a bow. Then we went right into jumping jacks then alternated with push-ups and some basic blocks with a partner. After this we moved to the floor for ab-work and then did a little stretching. The instructor yelled a lot, and it made me want to run just to get away from him," Millie said laughing at the kids shocked faces. "So if we do this expect me to yell a lot, the man said it was important, because most life or death situations aren't quiet, so you need to be able to react when someone is yelling, yeah.

"Next we got with a partner and practiced hitting pads with our palm-heel," she continued with a demonstration, thrusting her hand heel first in the air at and invisible opponent. "Next we moved into some attack scenarios, first watching the instructor and his assistant walk through a frontal choking situation. He showed us how to get out of this and what not to do, then we broke it down into steps and practiced one step at a time with our partners. So after what happened to you, Harry that might be important for you and Hermione to learn, yeah." Harry nodded in agreement.

"We started with a block, then added a palm strike, and finally added a knee to the groin," she laughed again as Harry crossed his legs, and then added. "You guys are a bit small to do that so you might want to use your head to that area of your attacker, yeah.

"Anyway, the order and speed in which we learned this was very easy to understand and really simplified the moves. So I'll show you that way. Throughout the class, the instructor came around and offered feedback and criticism on our form and force. So expect me to bad mouth you if you don't get it right. It is important that you develop a thick skin to taunting; your attacker is going to use that, yeah. There was one Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, she did weird stuff like that," Millie said not wanting to frighten them, but letting them know what to expect. Harry and Hermione nodded, though with trepidation.

Millie went on, "We ended the class the way we started, with jumping-jacks, push-ups, and ab-work, but this time we had to move quickly from the floor into palm strikes and back again. This helped to prepare us for the idea that we may have to get off the ground and fight for our lives at some point, so we should be ready and taught us how to fall correctly."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so intense," Hermione said when Millie sat down indicating she was finished.

"I think it'll be good for me. I hate being shy all the time, I only really stand up to my relatives when they push," Harry said getting excited. Maybe he could use it on Dudley and his gang, though they've left him alone this summer. The next words out of Millie's mouth put that notion to rest.

"If I teach you this, I want your word that it'll only be used in self-defense, yeah. And that's it. Nothing else. I mean it guys, this type of fighting can really hurt someone. A lot of it I won't even teach you for years because it can kill. I watched a higher class then mine and if you think mine was intense you haven't heard nothing," Millie pierced them with a glare; you could tell she really meant business. Both kids nodded and Millie relaxed.

They spent the rest of the summer with their Muggle studies and learning how to defend themselves some of the other Muggle-borns joined them in the park and Millie made a bit of money on the side as the instructor.

Millie remained a good friend that helped them all through Hogwarts, but that's another story.

 **Hphphp**

 _AN: and that's it for Our Friend Millie, well for the first year, I know lots of you loyal readers want a sequel, but I am working on three other stories at the moment and it would take some time to work the logistics on incorporating Millie in to Hogwarts during the rest of Harry's schooling. If you have suggestions for that, I'll take them under advisement. I do, however, give my approval and permission for anyone wanting to take this story and expanding it._

 _So in closing, there might be sequels, but none are planned at this point. I did warn you at the beginning that this might happen. If I don't write a sequel then I will write and epilogue._

 _Thanks to all the people on ffn and AO3 that read this story from beginning to end and especially those who left reviews, comments, follows, favorites and kudos._


End file.
